Star Sapphires
: "Do what you have always done in life. Follow your Heart." - Star Sapphire Power Ring. History Origin Created by the Zamarons to collect the various emotions of emotional energy spectrum and to spread and protect love throughout the universe in order to promote order and take revenge against males. The Beginning Carol Ferris reveals to Hal Jordan that during the most recent time the gem possessed her, she gained knowledge of the Star Sapphires: they come from Sector 1416 and comprise a corps known as the Star Sapphires whose purpose is to spread love throughout all 3600 sectors of the universe. The leaders of the Corps are Oans who, after migrating to Zamaron, found a parasitic crystal which they shaped into several Star Sapphires. These were used to empower females who had been loved and spurned, providing them the opportunity for revenge. In the afterlude of this incident, the Zamarons are shown converting the Star Sapphire (which Hal Jordan had tricked into latching onto one of the Zamarons) into a power ring and lantern, which they place on a dais which contains a ring and lantern set of the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps, alongside several ring/lantern sets of different colors mentioning that they must collect all emotions in order to combat "The Prophecy". After realizing the power of the Star Sapphire was too great for them to control, the Zamarons forged a Violet Power Battery and power ring out of the Star Sapphire (Gem). Violet power rings are fueled by the emotion of love, one of the two emotions, with the other being rage, that most influence their user. Hiding from The Guardians Deciding to take a cue from their counterparts on Oa, the Zamarons constructed a Power Battery of their own to harness the violet power, with the crystal surrounding the two lovers at its core. They then crafted rings out of the stones that they had previously been sending out into the univerese. These rings, upon finding a bearer would encase them in crystal, readying the bearer for their new role. As they've made these preparations the Zamarons have managed to cloak their activities from the Guardians. The only thing they've allowed to be seen are the flashes of power as they delve deeper into the Violet edge of the spectrum. As a result the Guardians have been forced to increase their vigilance on their sector of Space. Finally fearing the inevitable coming of the prophecy of Blackest Night, they then decided to take action. Currently Honor Lantern Gardner, Lantern Arisia, and Lantern Sodam Yat, are preparing to escort them on a diplomatic mission to the Zamarons home planet. Corps Established Not long after the initial realization of the Star Sapphires' existence it is revealed that they have built a Central Power Battery and have sent out rings not only to find those who have been loved and spurned but also those who have lost someone they love, with the intent to give love and fight against hate and fear. After the choice is made to become a member of the corps, the initiate is encouraged to follow their heart. However, the Zamarons were not above inducting new members if they felt it was in their best interests. Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons captured several female Sinestro Corps members in an attempt to fill the anger and fear in their hearts with love. So far, the only successful conversion is Fatality of Space Sector 1313. A Star Sapphire Ring was also sent to Carol Ferris, who accepted only to spare her former lover Hal Jordan from meeting his intended fate during the Blackest Night, leading the Sapphires in battle to aid him. The Blackest Night The practice of the Star Sapphires to convert female members of the Sinestro Corps into new recruits later attracted the attention of Sinestro himself who took several loyalist Corpsmen to attack Zamaron itself. During the battle, the Blackest Night came to pass and Black Lantern Power Rings pierced the Zamaron Central Power Battery thus shattering it and freeing the Predator Entity which devastated the Zamaron homeworld, signaling the fall of one of the lights of the Emotional Spectrum. Aftermath After the War of The Green Lanterns, the Guardians decided to eliminate all emotions from the cosmos and created The Third Army. The Zamarons initially seemed to had allied with them but had secretly been plotting to end their madness by attempting to help Kyle Rayner to harness the Emotional Spectrum in its entirety. As a result, their deception was discovered by Ganthet who unleashed the Third Army against Zamaron with the Star Sapphires sent to battle them. However, a number of them were assimilated by the Third Army but the battle was won when Rayner harnessed the final emotion of love whereupon he became a White Lantern. With his new found power, he destroyed the invading Third Army forces but Ganthet managed to escape the planet. Equipment *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Battery *Star Sapphire Weapons *Star Sapphire Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *The Star Saphires are unique amongst the various factions of the War of the Light in that they are capable of converting members of other corps to their own by force. At the moment, several captured Sinestro Corps members are being reprogrammed, including Karu-Sil, while one member has been successfully converted (Fatality). Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Sapphire_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/star-sapphire-corps/65-49913/ Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Teams